


For Starters

by hunters_retreat



Series: How to Make a Better Life By Stealing Office Supplies and Having Sex in Small Corners [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Related, Alternate Universe - Smith/Wesson, M/M, Never Winchesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:04:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4636695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  Wesson makes some promises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Starters

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)  spawned another series from me!  Damn them!  :P  Prompt was Smith/Wesson, elevator sex.  There is a sequel to this already :P

  
“Gonna push you face first into the wall and slide that jacket right off your shoulders.”

 “Oh yeah?”

“Gonna flip open the buttons on your shirt as I press my hard cock up against your ass, make you squirm underneath me, make you want it so back you think you’re gonna come in your pants just from the feel of me.”

He paused, taking a deep breath, his eyes closed as he imagined exactly what he wanted to do.  “Then I’m gonna pop the button on your pants and slowly slide the zipper down, dragging my palm down with it, feel how hard you are for me.  Gonna slip my hand down those boxers of you’re and stroke you so good you come all over me.  Gonna slick myself up with it and drag one of those suspenders off your shoulder so your pants are barely on, just that one little bit of elastic holding them.  Gonna push ‘em down as far as they’ll go and fuck you against the wall until you’re coming again.”

“Fuck.”

“That’s what I said.”  He smiled as he heard a car door slamming close to him.  He opened his eyes and looked across the parking lot to see Dean on his cell. 

“All that in the elevator?”

“For starters.”

He saw Dean looking, saw the moment he saw Sam as he opened the door of his car.  He didn’t move to join Sam but there was a smirk on his face.  “Meet you there.”  He said, shutting his cell phone as he walked towards the office building.

Sam was right behind him.

 

 

 


End file.
